Seeing Is Believing
by luv4eva
Summary: Draco's father is on the run and his mother is dead. He is left all alone with no money and winds up working for the Weasley twins. What will happen? Will passion flare? DMxGeW HPxFW Slash Please RR
1. Denial

Seeing is Believing

I believe in looking reality straight in the eye and denying it. Garrison Keillor (1942 - )

Chapter One- Denial

Draco Malfoy. The strong Slytherin king, handsome, dashing and bright. The richest and most beloved, or feared, bachelor in the world. He was now reduced to a mere commoner. His father was on the run from the ministry, having used up all his money bribing people. His mother had committed suicide leaving Draco alone in the world. This was something he never thought would happen. He had a few galleons in his vault that his father hadn't been able to reach. It was just enough to rent an apartment. He would have to get a job, a thing he detested most of all. Menial tasks.

He pulled his scarf around his neck and stepped outside, into the streets of Diagon Alley. Draco had been searching all day for a job, mostly getting turned down. He had one last place to go. A joke shop called "Weasley's Wheezes" (A/N:is that what they called it?) He was very hopeful, but he had to believe that it woork out. He was a Malfoy after all, things always worked out for him. He entered the brightly coloured store.

It wasn't an elegant establishment. It smelt of exploding candies. The shelves rattled as the door closed. He was greeted by two red headed boys. He looked up to discover, to his dismay, the Weasley twins. He mentally smacked himself. Why hadn't he thought of that when he read the sign outside? They smirked at him. They loved seeing him so helpless. He looked to the twins once more. He never realised how handsome they were. He quickly shook the thought from his mind. One: He wasn't gay and two: they were WEASLEYS! A squirrel would make more sense at this moment then he did. Thinking of the Weasleys in such a way was an odd feeling for Draco. He had never thought of another guy's looks. He very quickly shhok the thought from his mind yet again.

Draco began to realise that the twins were staring at him quite profusely. It was quite un-nerving. Draco suddenly understood why so many people were afraid of his father's glare. It was intimidating. "What do you want Malfoy?" George asked, glancing at the short blond boy in front of him.'Damn he looks hot!' George knew he was gay but he hadn't told anyone yet. He had admired the blond boy for about a year now. He would never let on, he was good at lying. His mind seemed to tell him that he was too old for the boy but it never stopped his thoughts from drifting to the silver eyes of the Malfoy in front of him. George shook his head slightly and went back to reality. Fred gave his brother an all knowing smile. He didn't let on that he knew his brother's intentions with the young boy. Fred himself had had feelings for a boy younger than him, his own saviour, Harry Potter.

"I...I...need a job," Draco said, almost regretting it the moment after. The boys just smiled making Draco feel uneasy. "Sto..stop staring at me?" He said nervously, phrasing it more as a question than a statement. Fred finally broke the silence. "Here's the problem mate. You are arrogant, bull-headed and the son of our brother's best friend's father's enemy!" George finished the sentance. Draco looked even more confused now. George's heart fluttered at the blond's expression. "Anyways..." George started but Draco interrupted. 'I won't beg,' Draco had thought before he entered. "Fine," He couldn't hide the dismay in his voice. "Just kidding mate. Your hired! You'll clean up the lab and organise the shop," Fred answered. Draco looked immediately relieved but quickly tried to hide it behind his stony face.

"George'll show you where everything is," Fred said, before either could protest he left. George looked at his pupil. He would have to teach Draco everything about their shop...and maybe a little extra. George put a hand across Draco's shoulders with a tight grip. Draco tried to shake him off but found the warmth nice. Draco was led to the back room. He pushed his blond hair back and sighed. It was quite a mess and he realised he would havbe to clean it up at some point. He had never had to clean anything in his life. It all was so overwhelming. He had only arrived in Diagon Alley last week and already he was having strange feelings for a Weasley and now he was working UNDER them. They should be working under him.

"And this is the...are you listening?" George looked at the blond. He was so deep in thought. It stirred something deep inside George. He went face to face with Draco. Their noses were almost touching when George said his name."Draco," Draco suddenly snapped out of his deep thoughts to come face to face with the Weasley that held these strange new feelings. If it hadn't been dim in the room, the boys would have seen each other turn beet red.

Draco left the store more confused with these new feelings and his new situation. He entered his house, threw off his coat and scark and flopped onto his bed. 'Why did I blush when he was close to me?' Draco thought. 'You like him,' A voice in his head responded. 'I DO NOT LIKE HIM!' He screamed back in his mind. 'Denial!' was the only response he got.

"I DO NOT LIKE GEORGE WEASLEY!" Draco yelled out loud, piercing the quiet. Denial, maybe his mind was right. He shook his thought and went to write down his schedule. He found himself remembering when they were close. "ARGHHHH!" Draco yelled before shutting off his light and going to bed. Little did he know that sleep meant dreams. Dreams of George.

George watched Draco leave as he sighed. The blond was certainly growing up. George had to watch himself. If he wasn't careful he could wind up hurting Draco. He didn't even know if Draco was gay! "ARGHHHH!" George yelled as he fell onto his bed. HJE tried to drown out his thoughts but htey always came back. He finally gave up and went to bed. It was a long time before he fell into a fitful sleep. He needed Draco. He would have him. Draco would be his and his alone. 


	2. Reputation

Seeing Is Believing 

Until you've lost your reputation, you never realize what a burden it was. Margaret Mitchell (1900 - 1949)

Chapter 2- Reputation

It was Draco's first day of real work under the watchful eyes of the two Weasleys. To say he was dreading it would be an understatement. He was still harbouring the feelings from yesterday and he still couldn't understand them. Maybe George...err.. Weasley had put a spell on him? It seemed quite impossible but Draco decided to believe that it was truth. He picked up his scarf and wand and walked into the cool wintery weather. It was fairly chilly the first week of winter.

Draco was a strong, handsome 18 year old. He had finished his schooling with extremely high marks but was unable to further his schooling as a potions master or even an auror or even work in the ministry. His father and the dark lord had ruined that for him.

Draco sighed and walked down the road a bit, lost in his thoughts. He stopped in front of the quidditch store and stared gloomily at the newest broom model, the Jaguar. He shunned himself for looking at the broom and making him want it. Draco walked on in a gloomy haze, silently dreading getting to work.

George was sitting on his bed reading a magazine, occasionally lazily drifting off, eyes towards the heavens. On the off chance when he did drift off, his thoughts found a common subject, a beautiful platinum blond boy with silver eyes. They would all start the same, George sitting on a bench thinking deeply, Draco's arms wrapping round him and the two drawing in close, lips almost touching. As soon as they got closer, George would realise what he was doing, shake his head and go back to reading his magazine. He was getting bored so he decided to study for his new joke. He picked up a herbology book and began to read. The current page that he was reading was titled, "The Draconis".

His thoughts drifted again. George shook his head again and went back to reading. About a paragraph into the page, he slammed down the book. "ARGHH!" George yelled, attracting the attention of his twin. "George! Why are you bloody yelling?" Fred shot from the kitchen where he was preparing lunch. A mess of red hair poked out from the doorway followed by the one and only Fred Weasley. He was currently wearing an apron and oven mitts, his shoulder length hair tied in a pony tail at the back of his neck. The only way you could tell the twins apart from eachother was by their hair. Fred had his long flaming red hair where as George had short fiery red hair. They both had startling blue eyes.Each had toned bodies and strong muscles from quidditch and a HUGE sense of humor. They always have something interesting going on in their life.

"George? Hello? Earth to George!" Fred waved his oven mitted hand (A/N is oven mitted a word?) in front of his twin's face. George slapped it out of his face and glared at his twin."I'm fine!" George snapped back. Fred smiled an all kniwing smile, a Weasley trademark. "Dreaming about a certain blond employee?" Fred asked. smirking. George's eyes opened in horror. "How did you know?" He asked, fear evident in his voice. "How? Because I know you as well as you know yourself and I heard you one night in your sleep," Fred muttered. "Besides, I like a younger guy too," He said this even quieter. George looked up into his brother's blue eyes. They shared a connection and they had since they were young. But their connection had never been this strong. They could literally feel the power radiating from each other. An understanding.

If you had been watching the two brothers as they connected, you would have seen a strange thing. A pure white light surrounded them, with strays of blue. It was even weirder when it changed to pure silver when their connection deepened. It was brotherly love that connected them.

George broke the connection and hugged his brother, whispering thanks. Suddenly, the smell of burning entered the bedroom. Fred gasped. "MY MUFFINS!" He yelled, bolting to the kitchen to his beloved muffins. George laughed a hearty laugh and got up from his bed. It was a work day and therefore he had to get ready. George sighed and looked at his clock. He nearly fainted when he read the time. He was late! It was his business (and his brother's) and HE was late! George became a blur as he rushed about the room grabbing this and putting away that. It was a comical scene.

Draco reached the store. He pushed on the door but it was locked. Draco looked around and then tried opening it again. "Alohamora!" (sp?) He whispered loudly as an older couple walked by, staring suspiciously at him. Draco frowned. His silver eyes wandered to the shop window. He looked inside but saw nothing. He knocked on the door but no one answered. The blonde began to kick and hit the door as well as scream and shout. By passers hurried on, slightly afraid of the maniacal boy. The door finally opened and Draco fell through. He shut his eyes tight as the ground came closer...but he never hit the ground. He looked up only to see George Weasley holding him...closely. Draco began to sweat at the close proximity.

George was currently holding on to the blond boy who was causing a ruckas outside. His blond hair was all out of place from the wind and his tantrum. Draco's pale cheeks were rosy from the harsh weather and his eyes seemed more blue today. George had to hold his urge to snog the boy right then and there. He pushed the boy back up from his current position and asked, "Are you bout ready to get to work now?" George asked, sucking on a lolly.

Thankfully George didn't notice that Draco was blushing. It would ruin his already ruined reputation. Draco starightened himself out and brushed the snow from his cloak. He didn't answer but George continued anyways. Draco sighed. This was going to be a long day.

George looked back at the handsome blond. Him and Draco were never meant to be. A Weasley and a Malfoy. IT would ruin both family's reputations. He sighed. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N So you like? plz R+R and tell me what you think so far! 


	3. Attitude

Seeing Is Believing

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys and sorry if I didn't answer them in the second chapter for those who reviewed for the first but on that note I shall reply to some of them

raga2dope: Sorry it's taken so long to update, my writing skills went on vacay for awhile T.T but I'll try to update faster

ShadowImitation: I know! I never thought of this pairing until I started writng this story but I think it's so cute! .

fakegirl: Thanks! I totally agree so in this chappie more descriptions! YAY! lol Don't feel bad about criticizing either, it helps to make stories better if the author takes it into consideration! And I know they were a bit ooc so I'm fixing that a little bit in this chapter.

angelmari87: Very, I got the idea off a dream I had, it was a weird dream too, but I won't tell it cause it might ruin the story a bit .-

BlackAnimeGoth666: Will try, I love lemons too, so I definately will try!

kaminariinazuma: Isn't it the oddest couple? Yet some how it's totally awesome!

Marie Terensky: lol thanks.. I think...anyways I'll keep updating! Writer's block is gone! Woo! Gotta love summer vacation!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter peeps, but if anyone wanted to give me the rights ya know, I owuldn't complain lol I also don't own the song Whip It

Anyways..on with the chappie, it's a good one! .

A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort.  
Herm Albright (1876 - 1944)

Chapter 3- Attitude

It was nearing the end of the day. Draco was currently restocking the decoy detonators which were causing quite a ruckus as they attempted to walk off the shelf. Draco picked one up, feeling the cool exterior against his palms. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, a cold glare focusing on the person now in front of him.

"Don't touch me!" He spat out, insinuating that the red-haired Weasley was filth.  
"Oh, little ferret boy has an attitude now," The weasley glared right back at him. They were caught in heated stare, moving closer by the second without realising it.  
"Stay away, you weasel!" Draco yelled, increasing the intensity of the stare by grinding his teeth. They were a mere 2 feet apart at this point when the other Weasley twin came in.  
"Oi! George! Little close to our new employee aren't you?" Fred said, carrying a few new plants to the lab in the back. The leaves were silver and the plant was moving by itself. It moved in an entrancing sort of way, enticing the viewer for a closer look. If a closer look was taken, one could see images moving across the silver leaves. Fred took the plants and walked through the open door into the lab. Draco looked at the distance that separated him and George. He looked down and gritted his teeth even harder, now grinding them against each other. In his frustration at being embarassed again he gripped the decoy detonator harder until his hands started to slip up the cool exterior and it fell to the ground with a loud explosion. Draco was now covered with smoke from top to bottom and his usual creamy complexion was grey, matching his current shirt and pants. He attempted to brush it off but was unsuccessful. He growled.

George watched the arrogant little slytherin with acute interest.'How did my disgust for the ferret boy turn into a crush? How the hell did that happen?' He looked the boy up and down. He growled in frustration at almost the exact same time as Draco so it was unnoticed by either of them. George looked to his watch. It was already five and there was only half an hour left until closing time as the next day, it would be a testing day for new products. They had to ready the shop by putting up protection spells and silence charms for maximum safety and secrecy.

"Alright, guys, I think you guys can head home early." George said, noting the loud cheer that came from Verity who was shooing out the last of the customers for the day. It wasn't very busy today and more money could be saved by letting the employees out early. Draco and Verity went towards the door, pulling on their scarves and cloaks. Draco stepped out, a large blast of cold air cutting across his face.  
"Hey, wait up!" Verity yelled from behind. The wind whipped her cloak around and her long blond hair which was usually perfect now tussled. Her cheeks were a rosy red and when she smiled, her green eyes shone. She stopped right beside Draco and started walking with him.  
"So..." She looked up to Draco, catching his gaze. She looked towards the ground, blushing slightly. Draco smiled gently. This reminded him of his school days. The girls would come up to talk to him, blushing, and he would smile and they would swoon. He laughed quietly so she couldn't hear. He could have fun with this girl.  
"Would you like to come in for dinner?" He asked, suavely. She blushed even further. She nodded politely and walked through the door that Draco held open for her. Verity followed him shyly up to his apartment.

Once inside, Draco took Verity's coat and other winter clothing and hung it up. He led her to the couch and sat her down. He smiled at her and sat down beside her. He looked her up and down. She wore a mid-thigh white skirt with very high light blue stockings. Her sweater hugged her curves in a dazzling blue yarn. All in all, she was a very attractive young lady. He took her hand and leaned forward but then changed his mind and got off the couch. Green eyes showed confusion.  
"I'll be right back, dinner is cooking," Draco said sweetly. He got up, his feet padding across the hardwood floor. 'I couldn't do it, why couldn't I do it? Something felt so wrong about it,' He thought to himself with utter shock. He leaned against the counter. Opening the oven, he pulled out the lasagna. He grabbed two plates and began to set the table. A few moments later, Draco came into the living room.  
"Dinner is ready if you'd come this way," He bowed, making Verity giggle. They sat down and basically talked about work and their interests. It turned out that Verity had gone to Beauxbatons for schooling and had just finished it last year. She had taken on the job at the shop to pay for her further education as a teacher of charms.  
"I sometimes help the twins wiht their new products because I knew more charms then them, not a lot more but a bit." She rolled her eyes and smiled. She put her utensils down. "That was great!" She said. Draco smiled and with a wave of his wand, cleared the table. Once again they went into the living room. 'I can do it this time!' If someone had been listening to his thoughts they would think he was the little train that could or something. 'I can and I will!' He leaned forward and closed his eyes. Verity leaned forwards as well, their lips drawing closer. A certain someone just happened to be walking by at this point, a certain red-haired weasley twin. "Hey, I..." He dropped the small box he held in his hands, causing both the teens on the couch to look over. Verity blushed and grabbed her stuff, leaving quite hurriedly. George just stared at Draco, Draco stared at George.  
"I..can..expla.."Draco began but George stopped him.  
"No need...I mean..why should I care...right?" George tried to hide his shock and hurt at finding the two about to kiss. Draco got up from the couch and walked slowly towards the door.  
"Right..I guess..." Draco couldn't understand why he felt so sad at that moment, like his heart was breaking in two at the sight of the hurt in George's eyes. He gulped. Picking up the box, he opened it and peered inside. It was a journal. The oddness of it didn't seem to strike Draco as he picked it out of the box and examined it.

It was silver and gold, with red and green lines twisting and intercepting each other. It was simple, with leather binding yet elegant at the same time. That simple journal would end up being something very special but neither of the boys knew it yet. Draco looked up and George.  
"For me?" His voice was full of shock and surprise. George nodded. Draco suddenly smiled, a genuine smile. Goerge noticed that his eyes seem to be dancing as if little dancing fairies were glowing brightly in the grey orbs. This caused the red-head to smile as well. Their eyes met again.  
"Draco, you look like an excited four year old. Haven't you ever gotten a present before?" George questioneed softly. Draco looked down.  
"Of course I have, but not from someone who wasn't threatened to give one to me or wasn't family," His dancing eyes now hummed a sad tune. George suddenly grabbed Draco's hand.  
"Come on. Tonight, we party!" George said, winking. The blond just looked akwardly at his hand where George held his own. If George hadn't been so intent upon cheering up the young teen he would have noticed Draco blushing but with a small smile."Okay, first off, we shall go to the candy store because my supply has run out!" They walked in and Draco looked around. He eyed some caramel candies to the side of the purchase counter. George grabbed a few and put them on the counter along with a whole bunch of other miscellaneus bags of candies. After buying them George handed Draco the caramel candies and continued walking. George charmed the candy bags to be smaller and put them in his pocket. He looked over to Draco.  
"No talk of magic tonight, we are venturing into muggle London." George said, wagging his finger.  
"WHAT!" Draco yelled. Everyone looked at him as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Oh calm down already!" George whispered fiercly but rolled his eyes. They stepped back out into the cold air of muggle London. Loud music could be heard down the entire street.  
"Where are we going?" Teh blonde wondered aloud.  
"To a club!" George looked down at Draco. "Wait a sec...how old are you?" Draco looked up arrogantly and snobishly.  
"I am eighteen." George laughed.  
"At least you'll be able to convince them. I know you're only seventeen." Draco fumed. They got in line to get inside the club. The music was even louder now then when they were walking down the street. A large man was throwing a disheveled man outside on the street. The man was cursing as he tried to get up. The short man swore loudly and walked down the street, swaying from side to side. He walked by Draco and grabbed his arm.  
"You're a cute one there. What's your name? Care to come back to my place? We could have some fu..," He was cut off by George's fist. Draco looked scared out of his mind. The large man who had thrown him out earlier came over.  
"Sorry mates," He said in a gruff tone, kicking the drunken man who now walked down the street."EH, George? Blimey, is tha' you? What are ya doin' waitin' in this line? Come on up 'ere!" He bearhugged George.  
"Eddy! I didn't think you were working tonight!" George said happily. They walked towards the front of the line. Draco almost clung to George's arm, wary of all the people around him. "Excited for the big day"  
"Yup! It's gunna be some day! I can't wait!" George smiled and patted Eddy on the back. "And who's this yuong lad?" Eddy asked.  
"This is Draco, my new employee. Showing him some clubs around town." Eddy patted Draco on the back causing Draco to lose his breath from the sheer strength of it.  
"Welcome! Go on in and have some fun you two!There's lots of nice ladies in there," He winked as the two left.  
"Let's get some drinks, shall we?" Draco nodded and followed after George, pushing through the crowd. They finally reached the bar and each ordered a drink. George got a brewsky and Draco got a martini. A lovely young lady came up behind George.  
"WOuld you like to dance?" She asked George, seductively. George winked at Draco and went off to dance with the girl. Draco growled and ordered another drink. Draco ordered one drink after another and soon was as drunk as a skunk. ((A/N: Sorry I just had to put that in there, I find it sooo funny! .)) He looked back to George who was now dancing with two girls. Draco gripped the glass and it shattered. He shook his head and got up and walked outside. He took a deep breath.

George bid farewell to the ladies and went back to his seat. The bartender demanded the money for all the drinks Draco had gotten and payment for the broken glass. He asked around to see if anybody knew where Draco had gone. He ran outside and asked Eddy where Draco went.  
"The lil lad that was with ya? He 'eaded out towards the park down thata way," Eddy looked proud of himself. George yelled a thanks and bolted for the park. "Draco? Draco? Where are you?" He saw two shadows near the pond.  
"You've been a bad boy. I'll havta teach you a lesson. My, you are a pretty one. I should have fun getting rid of that innocence of yours." The man smiled with his yellow and decaying teeth. Draco braced himself as he was wandless and had no practice in self defense without magic. The man raised his hand which had a bottle and he brought it down against the side of Draco's head making the glass shatter. Drops of blood now fell to the ground. Suddenly another man came out from behind the nearby bushes. A green light flew out and Draco was released. He fell to the ground, liveless. Draco stood up and looked down at the man.  
"Father. what is it that you want?" Draco glared at the shadow that was drawing closer.  
"You weren't at home Draco, so I had to seek you out. You know how I hate that. The dark lord requires your assistance," Lucious smiled evilly. Draco's next statement shocked him though.  
"No"  
"What"  
"I will not join the dark lord"  
"My own son dares to defy me? Crucious (sp?)!" Draco fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Through the pain he managed to sit up. He gritted his teeth.  
"I will not be forced to work for a mudblood! He is filth! He is the reason mother is dead!" Draco screamed through his newly formed tears.  
"You are no longer my son!" Lucious yelled. A green light shot out at Draco.  
"No!" George yelled from where he stood. He shot out an uncomprehensive spell which managed to distract Lucious long enough as a white light consumed him. Lucious laughed and disapparated. "Draco?" George said running to his side. "Please forgive me. I couldn't save you!" He grabbed Draco's hand and held in his own against his foehead as tears came pouring down his cheeks. George pulled out his wand and sent up red flares. Hopefully the muggles would only think them fireworks. Fred appeared shortly after with Molly and Bill. They rushed over. All George could remember from that point on was Bill picking up Draco and Fred putting his arm around his twin. Draco was on his way to St. Mungo's.

The waiting room was white and cold. The only noises was the speakersystem and doctors running around. Some people sat in the waiting chairs crying silently or just sat in silence like George was right now. He looked around and noticed a small girl sobbing. He walked over to her. "Hello, my name is George what's yours?" The little girl didn't answer. "I have a friend in the hospital right now. Do you?" The little girl nodded. "Don't worry. Everybody here knows exactly what to do to make your friend all better. Here have a candy," He handed her a sugar quill.  
"My name's Layla. I'm five," She said. "My mommy's really hurt. She's in that room right there," She pointed to a room a little ways down the hallway. "I'm all alone right now. Daddy left," George looked down at the girl.  
"Daddy left? Is he coming back?" The little girl shook her head.  
"Daddy's not coming back, he's the one who hurt mommy." Layla started to cry.  
"Would you like to visit her?" Layla sniffled. George stood up and took her hand. They entered the door and Layla ran to her mommy's side.  
"MOMMY"  
"Oh, Layla my sweet little darling," Layla hugged her mom who winced in pain. Layla pulled away, her blond pigtails swinging. her mother looked to George. She mouthed the owrds Promise me to George who nodded. Cocking her head to the side, Layla opened her mouth to speak but two doctors came running in as the heartbeat moniter started to decrease in beats and the line was becoming straight. Layla looked around for George but couldn't find him. She started to cry, then she felt two arms around her lift her up. George held her against his chest and hugged her.  
"Will mommy be okay?" George looked sad. "If mommy's not okay, will you look after me?" George looked down at the girl.  
"Sure, I'll look after you. Do you want to see my friend now?" George asked, avoiding the scene they had just witnessed. Layla nodded and they walked into Draco's room. Many machines were hooked up to him and his breathing was aided by a breathing machine. Layla ran over to the blond boy in the bed. She climbed up on the chair that sat nearby and looked at Draco. Reaching over, she pulled out a necklace she wore.  
"Dra..co?" She read the necklace's engravement.  
"You can read?" George asked, astonished. Layla nodded and smiled.  
"I can also do some spells too, mostly a few healing ones for bruises and cuts," George smiled at the girl.  
"You're going to be a very good witch when you're older"  
"Here, let me show you one!" She looked around for a piece of paper then folded it up. She used her wand to cut the paper into little people and made them fly around. The two laughed for awhile and told stories. Mrs. Weasley soon interrupted them.  
"Hello there dear," She said to Layla, who smiled and danced around the room a little bit. "George, the doctors just told us that Draco is in a coma. He will be moved to our house as with the latest outbreak of deatheater attacks, there isn't much room in the hospital.He arrives tonight," Mrs. Weasley looked back down at Layla. "What shall we do with Layla then?" Layla grabbed onto George's leg.  
"I'm sure she can stay with us for awhile. I heard her mother was attacked by a deatheater as well," She said quietly. They left the room, George carrying Layla. After a few hours at the desk, they were allowed to take Layla to their house concluding the filled out extensive paperwork. They were to be informed of Layla's mother's progress day by day.

They reached the Burrow and went inside. Layla helped Mrs. Weasley clean out Charlie's old room for her. A few of Ginny's old stuffed animals and toys were given to Layla who ended up sitting down and having a tea party with them. George and Fred were cleaning out another room for Draco and Bill was currently taking his Wolfsbane potion as he was bitten by a werewolf last year. Layla was playing with the toys and imaginary tea cups when Fleur came in carrying a large teacup set.  
"I 'eard we 'ad a guest," She said smiling, handing the teacups to Layla who took them gratefully. Fleur started helping Molly set up the room. Fleur brought out a bag of stuff she had gotten on her trip from her cloak. She used a spell to unshrink them and started pulling things out. She had a few clothes and some more toys, even some unicorn wallpaper for the room, which would be easily removable. After the room was set up, Layla's tummy growled.  
"Well, on that note, how about lunch?" Molly asked. The girls agreed and they went downstairs to prepare lunch. Fleur put on some music and they started dancing around.

Crack that whip Give the past the slip Step on a crack Break your momma's back

When a problem comes along You must whip it Before the cream sits out too long You must whip it When something's going wrong You must whip it

now whip it into shape shape it up get straight go forward move ahead try to detect it it's not too late to whip it whip it good

When a good time turns around You must whip it You will never live it down Unless you whip it No one gets their way Until they whip it

I say whip it Whip it good

They prepeared sandwiches as they danced around, all singing along. When they finished lunch they sat down at the table. All at once they yelled out, "Lunchtime!" Layla screaming it out. The boys came down the stairs, Bill putting his hands around Fleur's waist and kissing her cheek.  
"EWW!" Layla said out loud, sticking her tongue out and wrinkling her nose. The doorbell rang. They all got up and two mediwitches carried Draco in on a stretcher and Molly directed them to Draco's new room which once belonged to Percy. They all followed silently. Layla held George's hand as the witches and everyone else left the three alone in the room. Layla looked up at George. She ran out of the room to use the bathroom. Draco and George were the only ones left now.

George looked down at Draco. His blue eyes held new tears. He leaned forwards and his warm lips met Draco's cold ones. He suddenly felt Draco kissing back. Draco's eyes fluttered open but then closed again. George closed his eyes, his tears rolling down his cheeks and onto Draco's frozen lips. Layla stood in the door watching then suddenly ran downstairs. She tugged on Molly's pant leg.  
"Yes Layla"  
"The two boys were kissing!" Layla said, shocked. Molly's eyes opened wide. 'Could it be? How sweet!' She smiled.  
"why don't we go play outside Layla," They walked outside.

Up in Draco's room, George just sat there looking down at Draco's face. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault..." He held Draco's right hand tightly. "I'm sorry..." He broke down again, leaning against the bed as his shoulders shook with sorrow. 


End file.
